1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dive mask structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated dive mask wherein the same is arranged to project illumination therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dive masks of various types have been availed in the prior art and are of various configurations such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,068; 3,725,953; 4,856,120; and 3,672,750.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing an illumination structure relative to the mask arrangement to project illumination relative to the mask and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.